The Great Moon War
by White Vamprose
Summary: Perang yang selama ini dihindari mulai terjadi. Perang tak berujung yang akan menghancurkan dunia ini. Keserakahan, hasrat ingin menguasai, dan nafsu ingin memiliki, bercampur menjadi kekuatan yang mengerikan. Hanya dia, yang mampu menghentikannya. Kisah cinta antara pria dan wanita pun terlahir. Akankah kisah cinta yang tragis akan terulang kembali? FIC FOR KERTAS BIRU'S BIRTHDAY.


**THE GREAT MOON WAR**

Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto**

The Great Moon War **© White Vamprose**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD berantakan, dll.

Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk **Kertas Biru** yang dengan lebaynya, mengancam daku untuk membuat fic gembel macam ini. Happy birthday nee-channnnn… Maaf sekali jika fic yang tak layak ini membuat penyakit ayanmu menggila.

Ok, selamat membaca.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Bau anyir menyeruak di setiap ruangan di dalam sebuah kastil bergaya klasik. Kastil megah itu terlihat amat berantakan. Pilar-pilar yang menyangga bangunannya pun banyak yang hancur. Cairan merah pekat mewarnai seluruh lantai keramik kastil. Mayat-mayat berserakan. Suara-suara yang memekakkan telinga bergema di seluruh ruangan. Suara tangisan, jeritan ketakutan, dan teriakan kesakitan bercampur menjadi satu.

Di salah satu ruangan, terdengar suara logam beradu. Seorang gadis terduduk dengan pedang perak menyangga tubuhnya. Wajahnya bersimbah peluh dan terdapat goresan luka yang menganga dipipinya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Terdengar isakan pelan dari bibir mungilnya. Ia takut-sungguh takut. Di depannya, berdiri dengan angkuh seorang pria berwajah datar.

Dengan senyum menjijikannya, ia mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas kepala sang gadis. Sang gadis hanya bisa pasrah, memejamkan mata indahnya dengan perlahan. Kelopak matanya tertutup dengan sempurna. Menandakan ia tak berniat melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**TRANG!**

Terdengar suara nyaring dari pedang yang terjatuh. Sang gadis mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membelalak tak percaya. Sekarang-didepannya, terlihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Sebuah tombak terlihat menancap tepat di jantung sang pria. Pria itupun limbung dan tewas seketika.

"Nona Hinata!" teriak seorang gadis berseragam pelayan dari arah belakang mayat si pria yang hampir membunuhnya. Helaian surai kuningnya terlihat kusut. Seragamnya juga terlihat koyak dibagian roknya. Dengan tertatih-tatih, pelayan bernama Ino itu mendekati nonanya.

"Nona tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri. Pedang yang menyangganya pun terjatuh, menimbulkan sedikit suara nyaring diruangan yang sepi itu. Tak hanya tinggal diam, Ino pun turut membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Pipi nona terluka." tangan Ino terulur, menyentuh wajah Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini!" Hinata memberikan senyum lebarnya pada Ino, agar kekhawatiran Ino padanya menghilang.

.

.

Mereka berdua pun berlari keluar ruangan. Menuruni tangga panjang yang pijakannya dilapisi karpet beludru berwarna merah maroon. Tangga itu membawa mereka ke ruang tengah kastil. Ingin rasanya Ino muntah saat itu. Bagaimana tidak? Di lantai yang ia pijak, berceceran organ-organ dalam para pelayan lain. Daging para pelayan itu teronggok mengenaskan. Kepala terpisah dari tubuh dan tubuh terpisah dari kepala. Darah membanjiri seluruh lantai.

Wajah Hinata sendiri terlihat pucat. Matanya melebar tak percaya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Hatinya bergejolak menahan kesedihan dan kemarahan. Tapi ia harus menahan amarahnya, kalau tidak "dia" akan mengambil alih dirinya. Ia mencengkeram seragam maid Ino. Ino yang paham nonanya sedang ketakutan, menggenggam tangan sang nona. Ia menuntun nonanya untuk menapaki setiap lantai. Menginjak mayat-mayat yang tak berdosa. Tak peduli bahwa yang ia lakukan akan menodai sepatu biru yang nonanya kenakan.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah lorong kosong yang tampak sepi. Lorong rahasia yang dibuat oleh raja terdahulu untuk melarikan diri dari kastil ini. Mereka menyusuri lorong gelap itu tanpa pencahayaan yang cukup. Hanya ada cahaya remang-remang dari beberapa obor saja. Lorong ini begitu kotor dan becek. Bahkan, banyak sekali tikus-tikus yang berkeliaran. Ya, tempat ini lebih layak disebut tempat penampungan tikus jalanan daripada disebut sebagai lorong rahasia milik raja.

Perut Ino serasa bergejolak, dan memintanya untuk mengeluarkan semua yang ada diperutnya. Lorong menjijikan ini sukses membuat perutnya menggila.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan wajah Ino dengan seksama. Dan menggenggam tangan Ino yang terasa dingin.

.

.

Tak terasa, mereka telah berada di ujung lorong gelap itu. Cahaya bulan langsung menyapa wajah mereka berdua, saat mereka keluar dari sana. Tersuguhlah pemandangan indah di malam hari. Ratusan bintang yang sangat memukau berjejer rapi di langit. Bulan sabit menggantung dengan sangat cantiknya. Warnanya yang kuning keemasan membuat langit malam itu menjadi tambah indah. Lolongan srigala hutan saling bersahut-sahutan, menambah kesan mencekam. Para burung hantu pun tidak mau kalah, mereka turut menyumbangkan suaranya di malam itu.

Manik lavender Hinata berbinar-binar, menunjukkan kekagumannya pada pemandangan yang ia lihat. Tapi Ino tak membiarkan hal itu berlangsung lama. Ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berlari. Mereka berlari terus tanpa henti. Melewati pohon-pohon ek berdaun merah.

.

.

Terbentang danau yang bercahaya di depan mereka. Sungguh indah, namun sekaligus menyeramkan. Bagaimana tidak? Air danaunya terlihat berwarna merah dan ratusan mayat mermaid dan nixie bertebaran di tepi danau. Sungguh ironi, danau Lumina yang semula berair jernih, menjadi mengerikan seperti ini.

Di tepi kanan sungai, terdapat dua pohon oak yang kira-kira berumur ribuan tahun dengan jarak sekitar 4-5 meter antara keduanya. Hinata dan Ino berjalan mendekati salah satu pohon itu. Dan terlihatlah seseorang yang berdiri di balik pohon itu. Rambut panjangnya berkibar disapu angin malam.

Hinata tahu siapa orang itu. Dia kakaknya-Neji. Ia senang sekali melihat kakaknya selamat. Dengan cepat, ia berlari memeluk Neji. Neji hanya tertawa melihat tingkah adik kecilnya itu. Neji melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas dan khawatir. Tangannya meraih pipi Hinata.

"Pipimu terluka, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kak." ucap Hinata dengan senyum manis yang terpampang di wajahnya. Kedua tangan Neji mencengkram bahu Hinata, "Hinata, dengarkan kakak. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan berpisah dengan Ino. Dan kau harus pergi dari sini. Dunia ini sudah tidak aman lagi untukmu. Kau harus bersembunyi. Jangan pernah kembali kesini sebelum dunia ini aman! Mengerti?"

"Bagaimana denganmu dan ayah?" Hinata balik bertanya pada Neji.

"Aku dan ayah akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu memikirkan kami!" Neji memberikan senyuman tulusnya, ia harap senyumnya dapat membuat adiknya satu-satunya ini lega dan menghilangkan rasa cemasnya.

"Tapi… bagaimana kalau nanti kau dan ayah ter…" ucapan Hinata terpotong saat tangan Neji membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan pikirkan hal yang macam-macam!" bisik Neji. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai bentuk persetujuannya.

Neji pun tersenyum, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mulai fokus pada Ino. Ia memberi sebuah senyum tipis pada Ino, "Ino, tolong jaga Hinata! apapun yang terjadi, tolong lindungi dia! Dan juga, jangan lupa untuk mencari orang "itu". Karena hanya dia yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini."

"Baik, yang mulia."

Neji merogoh kantung jubahnya. Tangannya menarik sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah kalung berliontin batu ruby berwarna merah darah terlihat bersinar di genggaman tangannya. Dengan cekatan, ia memakaikan kalung cantik itu ke leher Hinata.

"Pastikan agar kau selalu memakai kalung ini!" perintahnya.

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Neji melepas jubah yang ia kenakan, dan menyampirkannya ke pundak Hinata.

Neji berbalik, dan berjalan menuju pertengahan dua pohon oak tua disampingnya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, pertanda ia sedang mengucapkan sesuatu. Ya, itu mantra pembuka dunia "lain".

Tidak beberapa lama, sebuah pintu besar bak gerbang kerajaan di negeri-negeri dongeng muncul. Perlahan tapi pasti, pintu berdaun dua itu terbuka. Menampakkan lorong yang cukup gelap dan aneh.

"Kau menginginkan aku kesana?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Hanya disana tempat yang aman untukmu dan Ino bersembunyi." jawab Neji menjelaskan. "Cepatlah! Kalian harus bergegas pergi, sebelum pasukan ratu gila itu kemari dan menangkap kita." Neji menarik tangan Hinata untuk mendekati pintu tersebut. Dan itu berhasil, Hinata telah masuk dengan Ino yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Pintu besar itupun perlahan mulai menutup, seakan-akan menelan kedua gadis yang ada didalamnya.

Neji tersenyum tipis, dan berbalik. "Jangan pernah terluka, Hinata." gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

.

**TBC**

Ini fic ya? #pasang tampang idiot.

Ini fic? Ini beneran fic? Sungguh aku tidak bisa percaya, bagaimana mungkin author stress ini dengan beraninya mempublish fic gembel kayak gini. Ini semua gara-gara kau kertas biruuuu! Aku akan menyantetmu malam ini jugaaaa…

Okeh. Berhubung saya author baru, saya ingin meminta secuil komentar dari readers tentang fic ini, dengan cara klik tombol review. #nodong.

Bagi reviewer terbaik, akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat menarik, yakni ciuman dari mbok jamu tetangga saya.

**DISINI MENERIMA FLAME & KRITIK JENIS APAPUN!**

Salam dingin,

White Vamprose


End file.
